


Des écailles sur nos blessures

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon erre seul dans son monde sous-marin, ressassant sa rancoeur. Cette solitude lui pèse horriblement. Si seulement quelque chose pouvait changer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des écailles sur nos blessures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Your_Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Your_Sword).



> Ce texte est une réponse à un défi de Your_Sword : Isaak et Kanon en pré-Sanctuaire, sans bisounouseries. (sic)

 

Ce territoire est immense. Et désespérément vide. À l’image de ma vie.

Où que j’aille mes pas résonnent dans le silence. L’Ecaille du Dragon des Mers a beau rutiler de ses ors, elle ne le fait que pour moi. Dans cette salle immense, accompagnée de ses sœurs, elle reflète mon visage lorsque je m’approche d’elle, frémis quand je passe la main sur ses flancs. Ces Ecailles attendent. Elles espèrent leur porteur. Celui qui les fera vivre, qui mêlera sa sueur à leur métal. Elles guettent cet être dont le corps épousera parfaitement leurs courbes. L’indispensable entité qui les fera vibrer jusqu’à leurs tréfonds.

Des Ecailles vides, des coraux, des ruines… Mon empire est sans âme. Un tas de cailloux. Il n’y a même pas de morts. Juste l’absence de vie.

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi chaque jour je refais le tour de mon domaine, l’inventaire de ma prison marine… Tromper l’ennui ? Combler ces heures interminables que je passe sans autre compagnie que moi-même ? Passer par tous ces piliers, ces mêmes endroits. Jusqu’à connaître par cœur la moindre courbe du chemin, le plus infime caillou. Tous les jours, comme si j’étais condamné à errer éternellement dans ce monde sous-marin. Chercher ce qui serait différent, ce signe qui montrerait que l’immuable n’est pas définitif.

Pourtant, basculer du monde terrestre à cet univers sous-marin m’avait semblé comme une bénédiction, une chance. Fini le Cap Sounion, derrière moi le Sanctuaire et mon jumeau de malheur. Cet autre moi qui n’a pas hésité une seconde à me condamner. Pourquoi lui le juste a-t-il décidé de mon sort ? Trouves-tu cela équitable, toi le jumeau parfait, celui que tous attendaient ? Parfait, ah, ça oui ! Tu étais parfait pour obéir à leurs ordres, idéal pour courber l’échine sous leurs principes. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Saga ?

Le Sanctuaire. Leurs règles. Leurs principes. J’ai essayé de m’y plier. Me cacher, ne pas ébruiter ma présence. Faire semblant de ne pas entendre leur admiration à ton égard quand ils passaient près de notre Maison, rester dans l’ombre alors que la flamme de ma jalousie m’attirait vers la lumière. N’être qu’une rumeur, le fantôme de la Maison des Gémeaux. Me sacrifier. Pour toi, Saga. Finalement, tout cela n’a servi à rien. Tu m’as balayé d’un revers de la main de ta vie. Enfermé. Noyé. Oublié.

Et pourtant…

Je croyais avoir vécu au sein des Enfers. Je n’en avais vu que le seuil.

 

* * *

 

Pour la centième, deux centième fois, peut-être, je repasse au même endroit. L’espoir a délaissé mes tournées. J’approche du pilier de l’océan arctique. Les marches sont semblables à la veille. Inutile de les regarder, elles ne sont que l’immuable reflet de ma vie. Inertes.

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond d’eau. Des tourbillons, quelques poissons égarés et la silhouette sombre d’un kraken qui s’éloigne. J’admire son corps fuselé, luisant dans la lumière du dôme. Ses tentacules s’enlacent, dansent dans l’élément liquide. Elles s’écartent, étalant leurs ventouses. Elles semblent hésiter un instant, puis se rassemblent brutalement, enlevant l’animal géant à mon regard.

Perdu dans le spectacle aquatique, je manque de tomber lorsque mon pied heurte un obstacle. Un changement ? Quelque chose a bougé ? Mon univers aurait-il enfin terminé son hibernation ? Je baisse le regard, m’attendant à découvrir une pierre.

Un corps… Recroquevillé sur lui-même, un jeune homme  aux cheveux couleur émeraude semble dormir. Il a l’air si paisible. Comme s’il avait choisi de faire la sieste au pied de cet immense pilier. Si calme… Je m’agenouille à ses côtés, hésite encore à interrompre le sommeil de ce dormeur. Je le pousse doucement sur le dos. Son visage est maculé de sang. Des larmes rouges s’écoulent d’un œil vide. Il gémit doucement quand je passe la main sur son visage… Vivant. Il vit. Je ne suis plus seul.

 

* * *

 

Mal. Ma tête me fait si mal. Elle est pleine de souvenirs qui s’emmêlent, dansent dans l’eau glacée de la Sibérie. Je plonge vers un bateau. C’est important. Je cherche quelqu’un. La mer si froide essaie d’immobiliser mes membres, veut enserrer mon corps entre ses bras glacés. Encore. Je vois. Une forme dans les gréements d’un bateau. Je tends la main…

« Hyôga ! »

Mon cri résonne dans une pièce. Une main ferme se pose sur mon bras. Etonné, je regarde autour de moi. Des murs de marbre blanc, une atmosphère diffusant une lumière bleutée. Des fresques marines représentant des algues, des poissons se détachent des chapiteaux des colonnes. Des murs de coraux semblent servir de paravent entre les pièces. Je pose le regard sur l’être à mon côté. Durant un instant, il me semble voir une chevelure verte, un regard inquiet. Le mirage se dissipe, laissant la place à une tignasse bleu océan et à des yeux vert d’eau.

\- « Tu es bien réveillé, cette fois, dirait-on !

\- Je… Où suis-je ? Où est Camus ? Je dois retrouver Camus. Il doit…. »

Je porte les mains à la tête. Cette migraine… Elle me transperce le crâne, s’impose dans mes neurones.

\- « Hyôga. Il est arrivé quelque chose.

\- Ca, c’est certain. Tu es arrivé sous l’océan.

\- Sous l’eau ?

\- Je suis Kanon du Dragon des Mers et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ce monde sous-marin. Tu as beaucoup déliré depuis que je t’ai trouvé. Mais maintenant tu sembles être tiré d’affaire. »

J’essaie de me lever. Un nouvel assaut de migraine me cloue sur place.

\- « Je dois retrouver Camus. Il doit s’inquiéter.

\- Camus ? Ah oui. Camus. Et bien il ne doit pas s’en faire tant que cela, ton Maître, vu qu’il ne t’a pas encore retrouvé. »

 

* * *

 

Je regarde encore une fois mon reflet dans le miroir. Ma main passe sur ma joue, suit le tracé de la cicatrice qui barre l’orbite vide de mon œil. Mutilé. Echoué. Abandonné.

Les paroles de Kanon tournent dans chacune de mes pensées, teintent mes souvenirs d’une nuance d’ombre. L’air innocent de Hyôga n’est plus le même. Et si… et si il avait provoqué cet « accident » pour m’évincer ? Il savait que je viendrais l’aider. J’ai ignoré les risques, plongé pour le sauver. J’ai sauté dans l’eau pour venir à son secours. Je lui ai peut-être offert son armure… Moi hors course, il ne restait plus qu’un seul prétendant pour la protection du Cygne (1).

Et mon Maître Camus ? Pourquoi ne m’avait-t-il pas retrouvé ? Et s’il ne m’avait pas cherché ? Ma disparition l’arrangeait peut-être bien. Hyôga n’était-il pas son préféré ?

C’est si facile d’écouter Kanon. Kanon et sa rage contre le Sanctuaire, contre tout ce système. Maîtres, apprentis, secrets… Tout cela était-il vraiment nécessaire ? Le Sanctuaire était-il vraiment utile au monde ? Que m’avait-il donc offert de si bien ? N’étions-nous pas, Kanon et moi, des rescapés au fond de l’océan ?

Le regard clair de Camus se teinte de manigances, ses gestes tendres ressemblent à une trahison. Et si… Si la vérité était ici ? Dans le regard vide de l’Ecaille du Kraken qui trône au centre de ma chambre. Dans les frissons qui la parcourent lorsque je flatte son corps de métal, dans les mots de Kanon. « Ta place est ici. » Les mots de Kanon... Les mots… « Ici. »

Mon poing détruit mon reflet tourmenté. Les morceaux du miroir tombent un à un sur le sol. Ils éclatent sur le marbre, emportant avec eux les souvenirs. Les repas aux coins du feu, la camaraderie, les courses dans la neige. Tout se fissure, tombe en morceaux.

Tout a changé. Les larmes coulent sur ma joue. Une seule joue. Pleurer. Même pleurer n’est plus comme avant.

 

* * *

 

Cela faisait près d’un mois qu’il arpentait la banquise aux heures plus sombres. Dès que Hyôga avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil, il emportait une lanterne, parcourait des kilomètres sous la lune indifférente à sa peine. Seul l’éclat du soleil le faisait revenir à la cabane. Un élève. Il avait perdu un élève. Il aurait pu… Non, il aurait dû. Isaak… S’il avait été là. La culpabilité le rongeait.

Au fond de l’océan, une Ecaille s’ajustait lentement sur un corps. Elle fusionnait avec une âme, acceptait la jalousie, la rancœur. Elle frissonnait de plaisir sur une peau. Elle recueillait en son sein l’être blessé, lui promettait de veiller sur lui, de ne pas le laisser. Un murmure : « Ma place est ici ».

Camus arrêta un instant sa marche infructueuse, il leva les yeux vers la bande colorée qui pointait à l’horizon. Sans raison apparente, il sentit son cœur se serrer, le froid mordait un peu plus que d’ordinaire ses membres épuisés. Si froid. Comme s’il venait de perdre quelque chose. Sans le savoir, il versa une larme sur la trahison d’Isaak.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Interprétation de ma part. En effet, Seiya et Shun ont des rivaux. Alors, pourquoi pas Hyôga ?
> 
> Kurumada est un petit veinard. Je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.


End file.
